Forever and Always
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Oneshot. Arella Roth's last night with her six-year old daughter, before the monks of Azarath take her away forever. Mother/Daughter love. :33


** I have been wanting to do this oneshot _forever_. I've had this idea in my head for months now. It's kind of -well let's face it, it is- depressing. This takes place before Raven is taken to Azarath to live with the Monks. Her mom, Arella knows she'll be leaving and this is the last time she'll see her daughter. So yeah. It's saddd. :/ But sweet at the same time. I just love the whole mother/daughter or son relationships between different Titans. I love exploring them, although almost all of them end in tragedy. D; Note: Rachel is Raven. (That's her 'real' name in my book, anyway) Arella is Raven's mother. Just sayin'.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Lol. But, my spell check thinks Arella should be Mozzarella. xD**

**Forever and Always**

_ "_Rachel, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Arella Roth spoke softly, staring down at the little girl, bundled up in her fuchsia blankets on the bed.

A whimper escaped the child's small pink lips. "Go away."

"Rae." The lady sighed. "I know it's difficult to receive news like this just out of the blue. But I can't change things. Trust me, I would if I could."

Rachel sniffled, before saying,"Bu-But I don't want to leave you!"

"I know, angel. I don't want you to leave either." Arella frowned, trying to hold back tears. She had to be strong, for her daughter's sake. She had knew this day would come, since before Rachel Renee Roth had been born into the world.

"Why are they taking me, Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" The girl asked, poking her head from beneath the sheets.

Arella's heart wrenched at the sight of the little girl in front of her. Her purple eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, and her lower lip quivered with every word she spoke.

She hated seeing her like this. She expected her to be upset, but still it broke her heart to see her baby girl so saddened. She loved her so much. Even though she was the product of a horrific rape, Arella still loved her more than life itself.

"No, baby." Arella pulled the toddler into her lap. "You haven't done anything wrong..."

Arella brushed a stray strand of black hair behind her ear, before continuing. "Remember what I told you? About your father?"

Rachel nodded, sadly. "You said that Daddy's a mean, bad man."

"M'hmm." Arella sighed. "You see, your father is.. trying to hurt people. He wants to use _you_ to hurt people."

She tried to use her word's very carefully. She knew she couldn't hide the child's fate from her forever, but she was still so young. She was only six. She wouldn't understand. It was far too much for her young mind. Arella had spent so long trying to give Rachel the happiest and most normal life possible, she wasn't about to scare her with talk of prophesies.

"He wants me to hurt people?" A look of confusion crossed Rachel's face.

"I'm afraid so. But Mommy isn't going to let him." A knot formed in Arella's throat, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to finish. It was so hard. This may be the last time she ever sees her daughter again. If she ever does see her again, things will be different. She will have lost all ability to show true emotion.

"Mommy loves you. So much. More than you'll ever know. You're my everything... Which is why I have to let you go." Arella couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and they began to fly freely down her face.

"I'm sending you to a place called Azarath. There are going to be some nice men there. They're going to teach you some new things, just like your teachers at school do. I need you to promise me you'll be a good girl, and do what they say. Understand?"

The young girl nodded, listening closely to every word her mother spoke. "I promise."

Arella smiled, before picking up her daughter, and wrapping her into a hug. "I'll miss you so much." She whispered softly, kissing the girl's forehead.

"I'll miss you too, Momma." The girl frowned. "Will I be gone forever?"

"Not forever." Arella corrected. "I'll see you again, sometime. I promise." She meant what she said. She would see her again someday. She hoped and prayed that day would never come, because on that day she would have to watch her daughter destroy the world. It was the worst feeling, but she had to do this. To at least give Rachel a chance. The monks would give her guidance, and help her control her emotions, so she could face her father.

Rachel layed down onto her bed, more tears still threatening to come.

"Please don't be sad." Arella said, as she wiped a stray tear away. "It's for the best, alright?"

"Okay..." She replied.

"Now get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Arella smiled softly, as the child closed her eyes. She leaned down and placed a silent kiss onto her cheek, before whispering,"I'll always love you."

She turned and slowly headed out of the bedroom. As she turned the knob to shut the door, she heard a soft reply, "I love you too, Mommy. Always."

**I actually really like the ending. Which is unusual, because my endings are usually very sucky. :D Makes me happy happy happy. Haha. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review guys! Please? :)**


End file.
